


MORTAL

by Joeyrumlow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki pretending to be indifferent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow
Summary: I don't know how to summarise this. Loki being Loki?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki(Marvel)/You
Kudos: 39





	MORTAL

"Mortal."

"I have a name you know," you said in a partly amused and a partly irritated voice. 

"Probably. But I don't bother to remember such trifles," he responded with a smug grin. 

"Ha, ha," you mockingly copied him, "I forgot how to laugh."

Loki merely shrugged his shoulders and languidly walked to where you were sitting, finally taking a seat beside you and dangling his feet over the ledge as well. 

"So why are you here then, in the company of a trifling mortal?" you asked with an annoyed huff. 

"As a superior being, I am bound to look after the poor and helpless creatures," he coolly answered, looking at the silhouette of the city against an inky sky. You jabbed him with your elbow on the ribs but he didn't even flinch, merely turning and fixing his stoic gaze on you. "You're impossible," you shook your head and crossed your arms. 

"No schemes to take over the world or tricks to play on others today?" you asked after sometime, eyeing him warily. 

"You must know that I don't need to think so much to accomplish that," he replied with a sly smirk. 

"Yeah of course, which is why they yield such glory and success," you added teasingly which he complimented with a sneer. 

"Here." He suddenly threw a volume on your lap and you could barely save it from hurtling almost a hundred feet below. 

"Loki!" you reprimanded. "Don't you have any manners?!" 

"Oh please, I'm a God and royalty and it's you who should mend your ways," he casually remarked and you could do nothing but roll your eyes. 

You were beginning to fish for your phone but Loki illumined the book with a snap of his fingers. "Show off," you muttered before exclaiming, "What did I do to deserve this?!" as you descried the beautifully bound leather volume as black as ebony, etched with delicate gold detailing. It was a poetry collection, titled Ballads and Sonnets in intricate cursive, something that would be a delightful treat for you and which definitely did not come from your home planet. 

"For turning (your age) apparently, the courtesy of age old and ridiculous practices," he did not sound even remotely interested but your surprise drowned out every possibility of taking that deliberately exaggerated indifference as offensive. 

"You remember my birthday?" you breathed, unable to understand how or why he knew that. 

"Well, considering how much you talked about it in Stark's last party and practically begged for a present, yes I did," he rushed with a peevish toss of his head, thankful for the darkness that hid the blush painting his cheeks. 

You did not say anything because you clearly recalled how you had been counting the days till your birthday after a few drinks in a corner during that outrageous party. So the sly God had been around while you were musing by yourself! Your first impulse had been to deny that and accuse him of eavesdropping but something stopped you. 

You looked at him with some embarrassment but you felt warm on the inside too. Nobody cared to remember your special day in the past and when you began a new life with the Avengers, you had decided to keep it to your self to avoid disappointment. And here was Loki, the embodiment of insouciance and pride, giving you a present when you least thought about anything of that sort. 

"I suppose you're expecting the greeting now. There, I said it - happy birthday," he said in exasperation as silence reigned in. 

Instead of following the rules of polite discourse, you decided to play his game, sighing somewhat dejectedly and forlornly running your fingers over the book, "Then why doesn't any one else remember?" 

Loki spoke in surprising notes of tenderness, "Don't worry. They are planning a surprise party for you."

He cringed as he realised that he just gave away the surprise but you could not hold in your elation any longer and you wrapped your arms around him. He stilled as his heart swelled and fluttered at this unexpected contact and he hesitatingly returned your embrace, not wanting to show any sign of happiness, especially before you. 

"Thank you," you whispered, blinking back tears, touched and overwhelmed that Loki had thought about you and even taken the trouble to tell the others.

He nodded and released you reluctantly, quickly leaping back and disappearing with a puff. But he had the pleasure of secretly watching your ecstatic smiles as you cradled the book in your hands and headed in with a leap to read it in the comfort of your room.


End file.
